


Do you come here often?

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet to Jared, Jensen discovers his inner freak. A short tale of pink tutus, pole dancing, and Jared wearing nothing but a bow tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you come here often?

Jensen closed the door behind him; he was greeted by the wagging tails of Sadie, and Icarus. He knelt down to greet them, “Hi guys. Where’s your daddy? You know, the Sasquatch who feeds you, and takes you for walks in the obscenely early hours of the morning.” Sadie just cocked her head to the side, and Icarus ran round in excited circles.

“Ok, you’re not gonna talk? Looks like I’ll have to find him myself.” Jensen stood and took his jacket off, relieved he was done with filming for the week. He glanced in the lounge and Jared was not there, so he was probably in the kitchen or the gym. Jensen was about to head towards the gym, when he heard a thud from upstairs.

“Jared?” it sounded like a herd of buffalos had stampeded through the bedroom. Or worse, Jared had fallen over and hurt himself. Jensen charged up the stairs into the bedroom and stopped dead. There was Jared lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, he’d been kind of expecting that. But what he hadn’t been expecting was to see Jared wrapped around a pole, which had been set up in the middle of the room.

Jensen groaned as Jared grinned up at him. “Hey there, Jen. You have a good morning recording dialogue?”

Jensen was staring in horror at the pole. “You did it! You actually went and did it, you bastard. You bought a pole dancing,.....” He flapped his hand at the offending item, “pole!”

Jared got to his feet and dusted himself off. “Of course I bought a pole. You lost that bet fair and square.”

“Fair and square? Fair and fucking square? You rigged it, Padalecki. You set me up!” Jensen wailed, desperately trying to avoid the inevitable.

Jared’s smile grew broader. “Come on, the bet was the first one of us to fluff a scene in this season, would have to do a pole dance. You lost, and boy, do I intend to collect, sweetheart.” He patted the pole fondly.

Jensen scowled and curled his lip. “I lost? There I was praying my goddamn heart out for Sam in that hospital chapel.” He rolled his eyes in disgust. “Then the next thing I know, you pranced on set with your hair in bunches, wearing a friggin’ pink tutu and pink army boots.” Jensen shook his head in despair. “I don’t even want to know how you managed to get hold of pink boots in your size. Then you pirouetted right across my line of sight. And you wonder why I dried up? I say we have a do over.”

Jared shook his head. “Hell no. You really thought I’d play fair? Come on, Jen. At stake was a chance to see you shaking that awesome little ass of yours. I was leaving nothing to chance. You could’ve done the same kind of thing to me when we were on location.” He winked.

Jensen’s shoulders slumped. “Shit, I considered streaking across the path, when you and Jim were having your heart-to-heart about Sam dying. But I was being honourable. What a schmuck. Next time, the gloves are coming off. You hear me, Jay?”

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and pulled him close, taking the opportunity to squeeze his ass. Jensen squeaked indignantly, and Jared smirked. “I sincerely hope it will be more than just the gloves coming off tonight. What colour G-string will you be wearing? I hope it’s going to be red. I love red. I think it will bring out the colour of your eyes.”

Jensen was trying to squirm out of Jared’s grasp. “More likely it will bring out the blush on my ass. I’m not wearing a G-string. It will be bad enough having to prance round that pole, without a piece of dental floss cutting into my ass.”

“Ahh, you’re no fun, baby. Where am I gonna slip my dollar bills?” Jared held onto him tighter.

Jensen stopped struggling and laid his head on Jared’s shoulder; he decided to give up with his dignity still intact. He lifted his head and grinned. “Well, I suppose I should be grateful you’re not bringing rolls of quarters to shove down the front of my pants. Ok, Jared, I know when I’m beat. Tonight I will give you a pole-dancing performance you won’t forget in a hurry.”

“Why? Is it gonna be beyond hot?” Jared said huskily.

“Fuck, no. I’ll probably end up flat on my ass if the pole ain’t fixed in place.” Jensen said with a grin.

Jared grinned, leant forward and whispered, “What did you think I was doing when you heard the thud? No way are you falling off this pole and bruising your ass. The only marks appearing there will be from my teeth.” He lifted Jensen and carried him, squirming to the bed, falling onto it, laughing.

Later as Jared got ready for Jensen’s performance, he carefully arranged his supplies so they would be in easy reach on the bedside table. They included a box of tissues (he wasn’t proud, he had a damn good idea what was going to happen as he watched Jensen strip) and a stack of dollar bills. He fully intended to indulge his stripper fantasy. By the time Jensen was finished, his underwear was going to be worth a fortune. Finally he placed the bottle of lube on the table, along with a condom or two on standby. He was a man of simple tastes, and the chance to see Jensen gyrate, naked, around that pole was the best early birthday present he could wish for.

Jared walked over to the wardrobe to pick out his outfit to fully appreciate Jensen’s dance. After a few moments’ deliberation he went with flesh tones. Yes, naked, was definitely the way forward. He was sure Jensen would appreciate his efforts; he was just about to turn away when something caught his eye. He reached for it with a grin on his face.

Jared leapt onto the bed and made himself comfortable; he leant against the head board and stretched out his long legs, crossing his ankles. He sighed in contentment as he waited for Jensen to emerge from the bathroom. “Hey Jen, you gonna be long? You know I hate to be kept waiting.” Jared beat out an uneven rhythm on his thigh with his fingers.

He was startled when the bathroom door opened and Jensen sauntered out; he took one look at Jared and laughed. “Thank you for dressing for the occasion. I’m impressed with the outfit.” 

“I felt it was appropriate. After all this is the gala performance of Jensen The Python Ackles. I felt black tie was the way to go.” Jared’s smile grew broader, as he straightened the black bow tie around his neck with one hand.

Jensen rolled his eyes and groaned. “The Python? That’s it! I’m banning you and Ammell from having any more movie nights. I should’ve known he’s as insane as you. So, come on, who brought the porn?” Jensen narrowed his eyes. “Jay, if Murray’s sending you links again there’s gonna be trouble.”

“It wasn’t Murray. Just remember who Stephen’s been working with. The man has quite the collection, very eclectic.” Jared said with a smirk.

“Oh god, he’s working with John Barrowman, isn’t he? I should be thankful you two only came up with The Python as a name then.” Jensen’s eyes dropped to the hand resting on Jared’s thigh. “I knew you were watching too much porn, when you started without me. Gee, you know how to make a guy feel loved. Are you sure I’m going to live up to your expectations, Jay?” His voice dipped seductively.

Jared moved his hand, and gave a sheepish smile. “What do you mean, I started without you? Of course I haven’t. And speaking of dressing for the occasion, where’s the costume? I was at least hoping to see the duster and cowboy hat again.” Jared pouted at his jean and shirt-clad boyfriend. “Not even that zoot suit from Season Seven. How could you deprive me like this?” He folded his arms, and gave Jensen a devastated look.

Jensen walked towards the pole, a smile of his face. “Who says I haven’t got a costume on? You don’t know what I’m wearing under here. Would you like to see?” He shot Jared a coy look, and started to sway, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He moved in time to music only he could hear, and as he undid the last button he looked at Jared from beneath his long eyelashes.

Jared swallowed hard when Jensen gave him a heated look, as his hips moved side to side hypnotically. Jensen licked his lips, and eased his deep red shirt off one shoulder. Jensen rolled his shoulders, as he turned his back to Jared. As he turned, he saw Jared’s hand edge closer to his rapidly hardening dick, and smiled to himself.

Jensen took hold of the pole, and walked around it, exaggerating the sway of his hips as he moved. He heard a moan from behind him.

“You know you’re supposed to dance around that, although I admit I could just sit here and watch you walk around it all night,” Jared panted out, as Jensen continued to pace slowly around the pole.

Jensen came to a stop facing Jared, the pole between them, with his shirt open. He let go of the warm metal and ran his hands down his body, fingers circling his nipples, teasing them erect. Jared’s breathing was becoming ragged, and there was a soft whimper. When he was certain Jared was about to leap off the bed, and take over what he was doing, Jensen stopped touching himself, slid the shirt off and threw it at Jared, who caught it and whooped with joy.

Jensen winked and nodded towards the pile of money. “By the way, I only take hundred-dollar bills. I’m not cheap.” Jensen pouted at Jared. “You’ll see I’m worth every penny,” he said huskily, turning to where the iPod stood, and pressing play. The room was filled with a driving rock beat.

Jensen stood still for a moment as his nerves got the better of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jared move. He knew if he was really uncomfortable then Jared would call the whole thing off. But Jensen knew exactly what he’d been doing, when they made the bet. It was time to get the show on the road. Jensen started to sway again, a little hesitantly at first and as Jared cheered, clapped and whistled, he grew in confidence.

Jensen moved in time to the beat, and let the music guide his movements as Liz Hale encouraged him to be a Freak like Me.

Jensen took a breath, reached for the pole and spun around it effortlessly, wrapping his muscular legs around it. As he continued to spin, his muscles flexed and rippled as he arched his back. Jensen leaned back rubbing his groin against the pole.

Jensen slid his legs down, and as his feet touched the floor he reached high above his head, and turned his back to the pole. Jensen rocked his hips back and forth in time to the music. He let go of the smooth metal, and prowled over to the bed. Jensen stopped at the end of the bed, and slowly slid his hands down his flushed, glistening skin. Jensen stroked his hand over the front of his jeans as he circled his hips. 

Jensen lifted his eyes to meet Jared’s, staring deep into his hazel eyes as he licked his lips, and unfastened the button on his jeans. Jensen smirked as Jared moaned softly, strokinghis cock in time to the beat. Jared’s hips jerked upwards as he fucked into his fist. 

Jensen climbed onto the bed, and crawled slowly up over Jared’s long tanned legs. He straddled Jared’s lap, and rocked back and forth, grinding against his boyfriend’s huge cock.

Jared took hold of Jensen’s hips, moving with him as Jensen swayed against him. Jensen bent forward and captured Jared’s parted lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside. He kissed Jared open mouthed, flicking his tongue in and out, moaning like a porn star. Jensen rolled his hips, and the friction sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Finally they broke apart panting, and Jensen slid back down Jared’s body, kissing every inch of Jared’s toned torso as he went.

Jensen slipped back off the bed and began to dance again, his moves sensual and beguiling. Jared was entranced by Jensen, his partner was always graceful and self assured in the way he moved. You only had to watch him in his fight scenes, and whether he wanted to admit it or not he was a great dancer.

But this, this was something else; Jensen was displaying a sensuality he rarely saw. All his inhibitions were gone; there was nothing self-conscious in how he was dancing. Jensen threw his head back as he gave himself over to the beat, his hands rubbing over the bulge in his jeans. He took hold of the zipper and pulled it down slowly, and then with a flourish he pushed the denim down his muscular thighs.

“Holy shit!” Jared exclaimed. Jensen was being true to his word, he wasn’t wearing a G-string; instead he wore a pair of snug-fitting black briefs. They were so tight they nearly cut Jared’s circulation off, the briefs left nothing to the imagination. Jared stared at the outline of Jensen’s erect cock, and his mouth watered.

He stared open mouthed as Jensen turned his back to him. “Fuck, you really are Batman!” Jared crowed in delight as he saw the Batman emblem on Jensen’s ass.

Jensen looked over his shoulder. “You better believe it, baby,” he said with a wink. Then in a fluid movement bent over and pulled his jeans the rest of the way, swinging his ass from side to side as he stepped out of them. Jensen straightened up and kicked them away. He turned again, and put his hands on his ass and pushed. His hips snapped forward as his thigh muscles tensed beneath silky smooth skin.

Jared was stunned by Jensen’s display. This was his usually reserved boyfriend? He followed Jensen with his eyes as he danced back to the pole. Jensen took a step and caught the pole one handed with ease as he spun round it. He climbed higher up the pole, and Jared groaned as Jensen humped against it. 

As he moved, Jensen was really enjoying himself. He would never dream of this kind of behaviour normally, but seeing and hearing how turned on Jared was, helped to spur him on. He slid his feet down and gyrated around the pole, stopping with his back to Jared. He bent forward and stuck his ass out again, swaying from side to side. 

From the bed Jared watched in amazement as Jensen hooked his leg round the pole, let go with his hands and bent backward. Jensen thrust his hips in time to the pounding rock song, then effortlessly curled back up and took hold of the pole again. Jensen’s muscles flexed beneath smooth, sweat shined skin. 

Jared lay on the bed stroking his cock faster and faster. He’d nearly lost it when Jensen swung round the pole and humped it. Now seeing Jensen stretched out in a long line, his lithe body glowing and fucking beautiful, proved to be too much. Jared came with a moan as he fell back against the headboard, panting hard as come splattered up over his chest and stomach. 

Jensen continued his dance lost in the music, and suddenly Jared was tired of just watching. He grabbed a handful of tissues, quickly wiped himself off. Jared got shakily to his feet, determined to join in on the fun. 

As he took an unsteady step forward, Jensen pulled himself back up the pole and twirled round it once more. The sight made Jared’s mouth water; Jensen put his feet down with his back to him. Once again he was swivelling his hips in that mesmerizing way, his ass sticking out. Jared smirked and thought well it would be rude not to accept such a lovely invitation.

He stepped behind Jensen and put his hands on his hips. The shorter man stilled, and then the two of them moved in time to the music. Jared leant closer and growled, “Keep your hands on the pole, Jen. It’s time to finish getting you naked.”

On the iPod the song was playing on a loop, and once again Liz was telling them to get on the train with the sick and twisted. Jared smirked; he had no intention of getting arrested, but it might be time to let his inner freak out.

Jared dropped to his knees as Jensen kept moving, his ass bouncing enticingly in front of him. Jared licked his lips and bent forward and playfully bit the tight ass in front of him. Jensen moaned softly. “I said the only way your ass was getting bruised, was if I was responsible,” Jared said as he squeezed it with his massive hands. “And I’m a man of my word.” Jared grinned as he slipped a hand inside the briefs, cupping Jensen’s dick. Jensen bucked against his hand and keened softly. 

Jared curled his fingers round the velvety shaft, stroking it slowly, as he eased the briefs slowly over the swell of Jensen’s pert backside. Jared grinned and dipped forward, running his tongue along the crease, savouring the musky flavour of Jensen, as he slowly pulled the briefs down Jensen’s thighs. Jared felt tremors coursing down Jensen’s body, as his lips trailed over his ass.

Jared worried the skin with his teeth, and felt the blood rush to the surface, beating hotly against his tongue as he sucked harder. Jared sat back and smiled delightedly at the bruise he’s just put on Jensen. Not wanting it to be lonely, Jared bent forward and did the same with the other ass cheek. He heard a gasp, as he gently stroked Jensen’s leg. He slipped his fingers between Jensen’s ass cheeks and lightly brushed at the tightly furled entrance, smiling as he felt slickness there. Now he knew why Jensen had taken so long in the bathroom.

Without warning he pressed his thumb just inside the ring of muscle. Jensen moaned and pushed down onto it, rocking back and forth trying to get it as deep as possible. Jared pushed himself off his knees and got to his feet. He wrapped his other arm round Jensen’s waist, as he circled his thumb inside of him.

Jared’s lips brushed over Jensen’s slender neck, gently tracing the freckles there. Jensen tilted his head back and rested it on Jared’s shoulder, exposing his throat completely. Jared accepted the invite, and sucked a line of red marks up towards Jensen’s strong jaw line. He lifted his head and looked at Jensen. His eyes were closed and his long lashes fluttered, his full lips parted and swollen as he bit them, trying to be quiet.

Jared moved his fingers back and forth across Jensen’s stomach, and felt the muscles quiver at the light touch. Jared looked up at the pole, an idea forming; he smiled and hoped he’d fixed it in place well enough. He stopped stroking Jensen’s stomach, and slowly pulled his thumb out of the tight clinging heat. Jensen gave a low moan of protest but before he had chance to vocalize his complaint further, Jared grabbed his hips, spun him round and put his back against the pole.

Jensen stared up at Jared in surprise, shivering as the cool metal pressed into his back. Jared leant in close, took his wrists in one hand and undid the bow tie with the other. “Put your arms up for me, Jen,” he ordered as he pulled Jensen’s arms above his head. Jensen was breathing harder as he crossed his wrists, and Jared reached up and tied them to the pole with his tie.

“Now be a good boy and stand still for me.” Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s body, enjoying making him squirm as the light touches tickled. Jared then turned his attention to Jensen’s nipples. The tight dusky nubs were standing proud, but he was sure that he could make them even harder.

He slowly circled them with his fingertips, and he heard the hitch in Jensen’s breathing. He smirked to himself as he deftly tweaked first one then the other, and Jensen jolted as if he’d been shocked. Jared bent forward and licked at one of them, blowing gently on the wet skin, bringing goose bumps up all over Jensen’s skin. He did the same with the other nipple, before lightly biting at it, pulling the tasty little piece of flesh into his mouth and sucking on it with abandon.

Jensen’s hips bucked forward and his cock jutted out proudly, as he rutted against Jared’s hip. He shook as the younger man carried on torturing his nipples. They’d always been sensitive and Jared was well aware of this now as he sucked, licked and scratched at them. Jensen tried to curl over to give himself a moment’s respite. But tied to the pole all he could do was take whatever Jared wanted to do to him, and right now Jared was slowly driving him out of his mind with pleasure.

When Jensen’s pleas became a continuous babble, of “God, Jay, Jay, please.....please just fuck me,” Jared pulled away from the now bright red nipple, licking it gently once more. He stepped away and Jensen keened brokenly, pulling at his bonds, trying to follow him. Jared walked to the bed, and with shaking hands he managed to tear open the foil on the condom.

Jared bit back a moan of his own as he rolled the thin latex over his throbbing cock, giving it a squeeze to calm himself down. Damn, he used to have more stamina than this, but Jensen was playing dirty. The way Jensen moved, and the sounds he’d made as he played with his nipples. God, he was like a horny teenager again, coming everywhere and raring to go again. Jared took a breath and reached for the lube; he poured a generous amount into his hand and smoothed it down his cock

There was a whimper behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. There was Jensen, tied up, helpless and desperate. Watching as he coated himself with lube, Jared smirked. Jensen wasn’t the only one who could tease. He turned to face his boyfriend and curled his hand loosely round his aching cock and slowly slid his hand up and down, putting on his own show. Arousal coursed through him, surprising himself with how much his own little show for Jensen was turning him on. 

From where he was bound to the pole, helpless, all Jensen could do was beg for release. He wanted Jared so badly; it was an ache low down in his gut. Jensen knew he could easily slip out of the restraints Jared wrapped round his wrists. Go over and worship Jared’s dick with his tongue and mouth, but he didn’t want it to end like that. He needed Jared to fuck him, and he was done waiting. “Jay, for Christ’s sake, get your ass back over here and fuck me.”

The sound of Jensen begging him to fuck him was enough to drive Jared to the brink. Jared took a calming breath and walked quickly back to his boyfriend, praying both the pole and his back would hold up.

Jensen shivered as Jared got nearer, reaching out to gently stroke his face. Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, the pupils so dilated only a glimmer of green was visible. Jared pressed against him, “I’m gonna lift you now. I want you to wrap your legs round me and hold on tight. I’m taking you for a ride.” He smirked when Jensen rolled his eyes at the cheesy dialogue.

With a deep breath Jared lifted Jensen off the floor, and a pair of strong muscular legs wrapped tightly round his waist as Jensen pulled him even closer with a smirk. Jared lined himself up and lowered Jensen down onto his cock, both men groaning as Jensen was fully impaled on the long thick shaft.

Jared gasped as his balls brushed against the smooth skin of Jensen’s ass, and the tight clinging heat squeezed at his cock. Jared stood there, eyes tightly shut, his forehead resting against Jensen’s, breathing harshly as he gripped his boyfriend’s freckled hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

Jensen hung there wriggling, and arching his back, desperate to get Jared to move. Each movement forced Jared deeper inside of him, sending sparks of intense pleasure up his spine. He leant forward and nipped at Jared’s jaw and whispered, “Move, for god’s sake, Jared, moovv....” His words turned into a guttural moan, as Jared pulled back and then rocked forward as hard as he could. Jensen threw his head back against the pole, and howled as Jared’s cock pounded against his prostate, turning the sparks of pleasure into flames that rolled up over his body.

Jared continued to roll his hips, pushing Jensen up and down the metal pole with each thrust. He bent forward and his lips found Jensen’s, and slipped his tongue inside that warm welcoming heat. Their tongues duelled back and forth, and Jared heard a whimper as Jensen suckled on his tongue.

Jared broke the kiss, and growled, “Do you want to come, Jen?” Jared pushed slowly into Jensen’s tight heat. Jensen moaned brokenly, and the muscles in his ass squeezed Jared’s cock rhythmically. Jared smirked as he rolled his hips again, forcing Jensen higher up the pole, “What if I don’t let you come? Just keep you on edge for hours. I can keep this up all night.” 

Jared wrapped a hand round Jensen’s cock and stroked it slowly, trying his best to stop his legs shaking with strain. Jared knew he couldn’t last much longer, but he wanted Jensen to fall apart first.

“Please, Jay.... please let me come.” Jensen begged for mercy, as his world narrowed to the twin sensations of Jared’s hand wrapped round his dick stroking and teasing it, and the huge cock pressed hard against his prostate. With every roll of Jared’s hips he was stretched wide, and the burn of it was driving him out of his mind. 

Jared grunted as Jensen’s legs tightened round his waist, and dug his heels into Jared’s ass, urging him on. It was all Jensen could to do in this position, and Jared responded, panting as he thrust hard into his boyfriend’s pliant body. Suddenly Jensen’s frantic rocking ceased and his body locked up, and he threw his head back, mouth open wide in a silent scream as he came.

Jared’s rhythm faltered as Jensen tightened around him, and his fist was covered with Jensen’s come. Jensen’s cock slid slickly into his fist as he stroked him through his orgasm, coaxing the sweetest breathy moans from him. Jensen curled over as the stimulation became too much for him, and he buried his face into the crook of Jared’s neck. 

Jensen’s breath was hot on his neck, his eyelashes fluttering gently against his throat like the softest of kisses. The ghostly touches made Jared shiver, he was so close and then Jensen sucked at his throat. Jensen slowly lapped at the salty sweat on his skin, savouring the tang, and it was all too much. With a final thrust Jared lost control, coming so hard, his heart pounding and body shaking. Jared pressed Jensen hard against the cool metal of the pole.

For a moment there was silence and then Jensen said weakly, “Dude, I think you better get me loose, before we fall down or the post does. I don’t think either of us wants to explain to Jeremy how I managed to break both my legs, due to being crushed by a horny moose with a stripper kink.”

Jared gave a low chuckle. “Good point. Hold on and I’ll get you free.” Jared reached up tiredly and pulled the bow tie free; Jensen lowered his arms and wrapped them round Jared’s neck, wincing as he felt pins and needles in his fingers, as the blood flow to them resumed. 

“Hold on, we’re heading for the bed,” Jared said and started to move. Jensen whimpered as Jared’s softening cock brushed over his prostate as they moved. The moment Jared hit the bed, they fell onto it and lay tangled together, breathing hard.

“Ow, I think you broke my ass, or my back. I’m not too sure which one. Everything’s throbbing,” Jensen said. Then he groaned into Jared’s neck, as the younger man flailed desperately in his attempt to disentangle himself from the tight grip Jensen had on him.

Jensen tried to ignore the way Jared’s cock was pressing into him, but it was getting kind of hard, pun fully intended and he curled his legs tighter round Jared’s waist and moaned.

“Jen, you’re gonna have to let go of me, I can’t breathe. God, if only the fan girls knew what they say about your Thighs of Steel was true. Dude, it’s like being crushed by a bow-legged anaconda.” Jared wheezed and then gasped in relief, as Jensen unwound his legs from around his waist. Jensen let his legs fall limply to the mattress either side of Jared’s prone body.

Jensen grinned and then winced as Jared pulled out of his sore ass; he aimed a weak smack at Jared’s shaggy head. “Anacondas don’t have legs, doofus,” Jensen muttered round a yawn, the twang of Texas colouring his speech. Jensen blinked, eyes heavy with sleep, watching as Jared pushed himself upright, pulled off the condom and dumped it in the trash can. He staggered away from the bed. “Now where ya goin’?” Jensen slurred. 

“I’m gonna turn the music off. Not all of us are blessed with the ability to sleep through hurricanes, zombie apocalypses and Misha conducting the Supernatural Crew Glee club singing Highway to Hell outside their trailers.” Jared yawned as he reached for the iPod, and sighed as the room fell silent. 

Jared turned back to the bed and looked down at Jensen, who was lying there, eyes closed, lips kiss-swollen and slightly parted, looking thoroughly ravaged. Damn, he was good; he walked back to the bed. “What are you smirking at?” Jensen asked as Jared lay beside him.

“Nothing. I’m just so glad I won the bet. That was the best pole dance ever.” Jared pulled Jensen close, and wrapped his arms round him.

Jensen smiled at him. “I knew those lessons with Belinda would pay off eventually.”

Jared propped himself up. “What lessons? And who is Belinda?”

“Misha dragged me off to pole dancing lessons. He said at my advanced age I needed to maintain my flexibility.” Jensen grinned. “It was that or yoga. Belinda was the teacher. I never thought it would be so much fun. What with all the women in the class, with their tongues hanging out as Misha shook his booty, Murray would’ve been in heaven.” Jensen yawned. “Besides, the classes came in handy when I threw the bet.” Jensen said with a shrug.

Jared was laughing. “Oh man, I would’ve loved to have seen Misha wrapped round a pole, with the women all trying to shove money down his G-String.” He paused. “Hang on. You threw the bet?” Jared sounded shocked. 

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared on the forehead. “Of course I did, sweetheart. I wanted to start the season with a bang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Warnings: Here be porn folks, it’s been a while so I might be rusty. I suppose it goes without saying there will be a naked Jensen.  
> Notes: A long, long time ago I promised somersault_j a stripper story and me being me, took forever to write it. So here is a belated birthday present, for a lovely lady who cheerleads, and encourages our fandom in many different ways, including being a purveyor of very fine porn, and who has a wicked turn of phrase in her own right. As always profound and grovelling thanks go to bigj52, for her work in turning this into something that resembles English.


End file.
